


Small Little Darn Dots

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Innocent Ji Guang-Hong, M/M, acne, pimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Guang-Hong tells Leo some very disturbing news.





	Small Little Darn Dots

Guang-Hong snuggled in his boyfriend’s chest, a sweet smile on his face. “Leo…” he whispered to him, his nose close to his. “There’s something I have to tell you…”

“What would that be, baby?” Leo whispered back, his arms right around the younger man’s smaller frame. 

Guang-Hong whispered in his ear, tugging down his shirt collar. “You have back pimples…”

Leo’s eyes went wide, peeling away from the couch as if he were a tornado. “WHAT!?” 

“It’s true..” his boyfriend told him, sitting straight up on the couch, pointing at him. 

Leo tip-toed in place. With a distraught look on his face, he hurriedly removed his shirt. On his back, there were about five pimples. Guang-Hong could easily draw a kite with them.

“Get ‘em off! Get ‘em off!” Leo demanded, the younger boy running up to aid him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can relate to Leo a lot. I’ve had a handful of pimples on my arms and back. Hope you’ve enjoyed.


End file.
